Prove Me Wrong
by Frozen Midnight
Summary: Yuki is up late writing yet another story when he sees Shuichi sleeping rather uncomfortably nearby. He awakens the sleeping popstar only to be asked a very odd question. YukixShu Read & Review onegaishimasu!


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the characters of Gravitation, they belong to Maki Murakami, I'm just borrowing them._

Prove Me Wrong 

It was very early in the morning, 4:30 AM to be exact, or so my laptop's clock said. Without even realizing it I had pulled another all-nighter, my fifth one this week. It was hard work keeping my reputation as "the amazing Yuki Eiri" intact. Heaven forbid I actually take a break from writing and one of my stories turns out less than perfect. I sigh, 'I need a vacation'. I yawned and stretched, heard numerous popping noises as my back and shoulder joints cracked. Glancing out of the corner of my eye I notice a smudge of bright pink, 'Shuichi.' I can't believe the baka actually sat here the whole time.

Early this evening, my hyperactive lover, Shindou Shuichi, had barged into my office demanding I go to bed and sleep. When I pointed out my approaching deadline, Shuichi stubbornly decided that if I was going to stay awake all night, he was too. Apparently, he just couldn't keep up with my insomnia seeing as he was now most definitely asleep. I glanced from my lover to my laptop then back again. I could wake him up and send him to bed by himself and continue my work but, knowing Shuichi, he'd insist on sleeping right here in the office until I myself went to bed.

On the other hand, I couldn't let him sleep there like that. The idiot had a concert coming up tomorrow night and if he continued to sleep in that little chair he'd have muscle aches for sure and then that gun-toting American psychopath would come around shooting holes in my walls and breaking things. I suppose I needed sleep anyways.

Very gently, I shook Shuichi's shoulder to wake him, "Shu-baka, wake up."

Slowly, violet eyes opened to meet my golden ones, "Yuki? What's going on?"

"You fell asleep in my office."

Groggily he rubbed his eyes, "I remember, I was waiting for you to come to bed. Did you finish your story?"

I shook my head, "No, but I'm tired so I'm calling it quits for the night." I wasn't about to let on that I was only going to bed to spare him the pain of sleeping in that chair. I smirked inwardly at such a change in events, normally; when Shu and I slept in the same bed he wouldn't be able to walk right for days afterwards and now going to bed was going to spare him pain.

Shuichi simply nodded and got up and we both walked to the bedroom and got changed. It wasn't until we were both in bed that Shuichi spoke again, "Ne, Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in forever?"

I turned to look at him, "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

"Well, I overheard Hiro talking to Ayaka on the phone today and he said something about them being together forever. I told Suguru that it'd be nice if I could be with you forever and he just laughed. He said you were smart enough to know that forever doesn't exist. So, is he right? Do you really not believe in forever, Yuki?

I was slightly shocked that Shuichi had managed to ask me a question I actually had to think about. Did I believe in forever? Yuki-sensei had often said he'd stay with me forever, but he still died. I came out of my silent contemplation to find Shuichi staring at me with wide, hopeful eyes. "No, I don't believe in forever…" I started to say but was quickly interrupted.

"Of course you don't, you're too smart to believe in something as silly as that..."

I could sense one of the singer's well-know rants coming to the surface and there was only one way to stop those. Without warning, I pressed my lips firmly to Shuichi's leaving the singer momentarily stunned. In that silence I finished my earlier statement, "I don't believe in forever Shuichi, but I don't think I'd mind if you stayed with me long enough to prove me wrong."

I knew it'd take a few minutes for my statement and its meaning to filter into Shuichi's brain so I turned myself over and shut my eyes. Sure enough, about 5 minutes later I heard his quiet response, "I'll prove you wrong Eiri, I'll stay with you forever."

_**Owari**_

_I doubt this is my best fanfic ever but I'm writing it at 2:42 in the morning off the top of my head so, please forgive me. The idea for this story just randomly popped into my head. It's been a while since I've written a fanfic (I've been busy working on my original yaoi story The Nightwalker that's posted on so I'm kind of out of my normal vibe. I hope the story wasn't too bad, if you liked it, please review. Ja!_

_**Frozen Midnight**_


End file.
